Conrad Aiken bibliography
by George J. Dance '' Conrad Aiken (5 August 1889 – 17 August 1973) was an American poet and novelist, whose work includes poetry, short stories, novels, and an autobiography.Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation; "Conrad Aiken," The Poetry Foundation, Web, June 29, 2011. Poems * Morning Song of Senlin * A Letter from Li Po * All Lovely Things * Beloved, Let Us Once More Praise the Rain * Chiarascuro, Rose * Discordants * Evening Song of Senlin * Hatteras Calling * Improvisations: Light and Snow * Music I Heard * Nocturne of Remembered Spring * Senlin: His Cloudy Destiny * Senlin: His Dark Origins * Senlin: His Futile Preoccupations * Tetelestai * The Carver * The House Of Dust * The Room * The Trenches * The Window * Turns And Movies: Dancing Adairs * Turns And Movies: Duval's Birds * Turns And Movies: Rose And Murray * Turns And Movies: The Cornet * Turns And Movies: Violet Moore And Bert Moore * Turns And Movies: Zudora Poetry * ''Earth Triumphant, and Other Tales in Verse, Macmillan, 1914, reprinted, St. Martin's, 1975. *''The Jig of Forslin — A Symphony'', Four Seas, 1916, reprinted, International Pocket Library, 1965. *''Turns and Movies, and Other Tales in Verse'', Houghton, 1916, reprinted, R. West, 1976. *''Nocturne of Remembered Spring, and Other Poems'', Four Seas, 1917. *''The Charnel Rose, Senlin: A Biography, and Other Poems'', Four Seas, 1918, reprinted, Haskell House, 1971. *''The House of Dust — A Symphony'', Four Seas, 1920. *''Punch: The Immortal Liar'', Documents in His History, Knopf, 1921. *''Priapus and the Pool,'' Dunster House, 1922. *''The Pilgrimage of Festus'', Knopf, 1923. *''Senlin: A Biography'', Hogarth Press, 1925. *''Selected Poems'', Scribner, 1929. *''Gehenna'', Random House, 1930, reprinted, R. West, 1977. *''John Deth — A Metaphysical Legend, and Other Poems'', Scribner, 1930. *''Preludes for Memnon'' (also see below), Scribner, 1931. *''The Coming Forth by Day of Osiris Jones'', Scribner, 1931. *''Prelude: A Poem, Equinox'', 1932, reprinted, Arden Library, 1978. *''Landscape West of Eden'', Dent, 1934, Scribner, 1935. *''Time in the Rock: Preludes to Definition'' (also see below), Scribner, 1936. *''And in the Human Heart'', Duell, Sloan & Pearce, 1940. *Brownstone Eclogues, and Other Poems, Duell, Sloan & Pearce, 1942. *The Soldier: A Poem, New Directions, 1944. *''The Kid'', Duell, Sloan & Pearce, 1947. *''The Divine Pilgrim'', University of Georgia Press, 1949. *''Skylight One: Fifteen Poems'', Oxford University Press, 1949. *''Collected Poems'', Oxford University Press, 1953, 2nd edition, 1970. *''A Letter from Li Po, and Other Poems'', Oxford University Press, 1955. *''The Fluteplayer'', privately printed, 1956. *''Sheepfold Hill: Fifteen Poems'', Sagamore Press, 1958. *''Selected Poems'' (new selection), Oxford University Press, 1961. *The Morning Song of Lord Zero — Poems Old and New, Oxford University Press, 1963. *''A Seizure of Limericks'', Holt, 1964. *''Cats and Bats and Things with Wings'' (poems for children), Atheneum, 1965. *''Tom, Sue, and the Clock'' (poem for children), Macmillan, 1965. *Preludes (contains Preludes for Memnon and Time in the Rock: Preludes to Definition), Oxford University Press, 1966. *''Thee'', illustrations by Leonard Baskin, Braziller, 1967, published with illustrations by Gillian Ruff, limited edition, Inca Books, 1973. *''The Clerk's Journal'', Being the Diary of a Queer Man: An Undergraduate *''Poem, Together with a Brief Memoir of Harvard'', Dean Briggs, and T.S. Eliot, Eakins, 1971. *''A Little Who's Zoo of Mild Animals'', Atheneum, 1977. Short Stories *''Bring! Bring!, and Other Stories'', Boni & Liveright, 1925. *''Costumes by Eros'', Scribner, 1928. *Among the Lost People, Scribner, 1934. *''The Short Stories of Conrad Aiken'', Duell, Sloan & Pearce, 1950. *''Collected Short Stories'', World Publishing, 1960. *''The Collected Short Stories of Conrad Aiken'', Preface by Walter Allen, Heinemann, 1966. Novels *''Blue Voyage'' (also see below), Scribner, 1927. *''Great Circle'' (also see below), Scribner, 1933. *King Coffin (also see below), Scribner, 1935. *''A Heart for the Gods of Mexico'', Secker, 1939, reprinted, R. West, 1977. *''Conversation; or, Pilgrims' Progress'', Duell, Sloan & Pearce, 1940. *''Collected Novels'', introduction by R. P. Blackmur, Holt, 1964. *''Three Novels: Blue Voyage, Great Circle, King Coffin'', preface by Aiken, McGraw, 1965. Non-fiction * Skepticisms: Notes on Contemporary Poetry, Knopf, 1919, reprinted, Folcroft, 1969. * (Author of foreword) Thomas Hardy, Two Wessex Tales, Four Seasons, 1919. * Ushant: An Essay (autobiography), Duell, Sloan & Pearce, 1952. * Mr. Arcularis: A Play (first published in Among the Lost People; produced as "Fear No More," in London, 1946, produced in Washington, D.C., 1951), Harvard University Press, 1957. * A Reviewer's ABC: Collected Criticism, Meridian, 1958, published as Collected Criticism, introduction by Rufus A. Blanshard, new preface by I. A. Richards, Oxford University Press, 1968. * (Contributor) Howard Nemerov, editor, Poets on Poetry, Basic Books, 1965. * Selected Letters of Conrad Aiken, edited by Joseph Killorin, Yale University Press, 1978. * The Letters of Conrad Aiken and Malcolm Lowry, 1929-1954, edited and introduced by Cynthia C. Sugars, ECW Press (Toronto), 1992. * Contributed to Massachusetts: A Guide to its Places and People, 1937. Edited *''Modern American Poets'', Selected by Conrad Aiken, Secker, 1922, revised edition, Modern Library, 1927. *(And author of introduction) Emily Dickinson, Selected Poems, J. Cape, 1924, reprinted, Modern Library, 1948. * American Poetry, 1671-1928: A Comprehensive Anthology, Modern Library, 1929. *''A Comprehensive Anthology of American Poetry'', Modern Library, 1944, revised edition, 1963. *''Twentieth-Century American Poetry'', Modern Library, 1944, newly revised edition, with preface by Aiken, 1963. * (With William Rose Benet) Anthology of Famous English and American Poetry, Modern Library, 1945. References Category:George Dance articles Category:Bibliographies by author Category:Poetry bibliographies Category:Bibliographies of American authors